Your Friends Ruined My Life
by RhodesNDibiasefan
Summary: High School Fic of Ted/Cody, don't like do not read I redid this because i deleted the old one because of mistakes. So yes.Enjoy don't like DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Cody, Ted, or Maryse_

I wish I owned Cody & Ted then again don't all of us.

Anyways I will be adding more superstars like Miz and Evan Bourne to this.

_**To add Cody & Ted will be the same age,**_ _**this is Fiction so age can be any number right?**_

Chapters: 1/?

The first day of high school seemed horrible and bad for one person and that was Cody. He was up early enough and was even ready for school. He played with the hem of his t-shirt and looked down at his breakfast his brother Dustin had made for him their dad was out for the day looking for a new family pet that his son Cody would like. Looking down Cody ate his food slowly he had his short back hair spiked up, he wore a light blue t-shirt that was slightly tight against his body, He stuffed his wallet into his jeans pockets and looked down at his tennis shoes. Everything was new for him, the school, the town, the house, the clothes, everything. Slumping down into the chair he picked at the breakfast but he ate it. Looking up at the time he grabbed his backpack and wiped his mouth and swallowed the rest of his food and took off waving bye to his brother.

1 hour passed before the school bus finally reached his new school. He frowned and got up and got off heading into the school and to the office for his schedule. He frowned more as he was handed it and some other papers. Walking out he bumped into someone which caused him to stumble back just a bit. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I was not." He stopped and looked up to meet the blue eyes of the most handsome person he ever saw.

"Nah don't worry it is okay I should have been watching were I was going." Ted smiled his southern drawl coming out some, "I am Theodore Marvin DiBiase Jr, but all my friends call me Ted." He smiled and held out his hand and looked at him "You can call me whatever you like" He said and chuckled.

Slowly taking his hand and shook it, Cody nearly melted when the other spoke. He smiled and looked at him "I'm Cody Garret Runnels" He smiled "Everyone calls me Cody, or Coddles" He said as his lisp slightly came to with the words he spoke.

"Nice to meet you Codes" He said "I hope you don't mind me calling you Codes" He chuckled "Oh cute lisp by the way" Ted teased and smiled and looked at him.

"Thanks Teddy" Cody blushed and smiled and looked down at his schedule and sighed and shook his head "I am new here" He said and looked up at him and smirked "How old are you Teddy?" Cody asked and wondered and looked at him and smiled.

"I'm 16" Ted laughed and looked at him and smiled "And let me guess your 16?" He smirked and laughed and shook his head and smiled waiting for the young male's reply and crossed his arms and looked down at his schedule "we have the same classes no worries sit by me and you will be okay" Ted smiled and fixed his shirt some and looked at him. "Ready?" He asked as he made his way to home room with Cody.

Miz and Evan who were both 16 yet two peas in a pod proven fact they were dating and a couple. Everyone knew but didn't say anything or made fun of them.

Cody looked around the room nodding about his age "Yes I am 16." Cody smirked and fell back onto Miz once a blond girl had pushed him to the side.

Maryse flipped her arm and locked her arm with Ted, "Ted, you should not be talking to the new kid, he looks like a loser and plus he looks poor." She stated and rolled her eyes at Cody. "Come on Ted, leave them 3 posers alone and let's go and sit in the back."She smiled and walked off pulling a confused Ted away.

Cody frowned and got up and looked down "Sorry" He mouthed and looked at the empty seat by them "May I sit here?" He asked and sighed heavily.

Miz nodded and looked at him "Sure man and no harm done man" He nodded and smiled "I am Michael Mizzian but I go by Mike or Miz, and this is Matthew Sydal Korkland but he goes by Evan or Ev" He smiled and nodded and pulled the chair out for the other male.

Cody looked back at Ted then looked away and sat down and pulled the chair in and nodded "Nice to meet you two, I go by Cody or Coddles" He said and smirked at the name 'Coddles'.

Ted sighed and looked at Maryse and noticed she was dressed in a skin tight mini skirt, and a low cut top yet again no bra, she was the schools new whore around and Ted didn't like her. He let his eyes fall on the new kid Cody. That was something, Ted felt his heart flutter as he looked Cody up and down and looked down at his paper and drew on it. He sighed slightly not wanting to be bothered by Maryse. He smirked and just sat by her to keep her quiet.

The day seemed to go by pretty Cody had all the same classes as his new friends Mike and Evan did. Even Ted was in the same ones but always in the back with Maryse. Now that lunch time came. Cody walked in with his friends each carrying their lunch trays. Cody looked around and sighed not excepting one of Maryse's friends John Morrison to come up to him, he flipped Cody's tray over causing all his food and his drink to spill all over him.

Shock appeared on his face and he looked down and then up and took off running to the bathroom and hid in a stall tears formed in his eyes and he pulled his knees to his chest. He hated his new school he would fake sick for the next week just to get out of it. He jumped hearing a knock on the stall door.

"Cody come on it is me and Evan let us take you home?" Miz asked and looked at Cody once he came out, the three friends shared a quick hug then they all left and took Cody home. Cody walked inside and gave them his cell number and stuffed his hands into his pockets, "If I don't come to school tomorrow would you guys bring my work by maybe we could have this weekend, like you guys stay over?" He asked and sighed.

The two nodded before they left and headed back to school to finish the day off they sat in their usual spot in the next class.

Ted came in and looked at them and noticed Cody was gone and frowned and walked over to them "Hey guys is Cody here?" you know Cody?" He asked hoping they would talk to him.

Evan gave Ted a hateful look and turned away from him and shook his head and got up and got a book for him, Miz and Cody and went and sat back down.

Ted sulked off and got home once the day was over. Maryse came over with Morrison the two laughing "Did you see his face Ryse I doubt he will ever come back to school I bet he will leave!" He laughed and smiled as Maryse nodded her head.

A dumbfounded look Ted had he turned to them "what did you do Jomo" He snapped and listened in a what Morrison said he did, Ted got up and punched him hard in the jaw and told him and Maryse to leave "Leave now Jomo and take your whore with you!" he yelled.

Meanwhile Cody had gotten his books that Evan had dropped off and nodded his head and smiled "Thanks well see ya around" He said and watched him leave before shutting the door. He went back to his room where his two new puppies were a bulldog named Dozer and his pug were sleeping on their dog beds. Cody was now only in his pajama bottoms he looked down and laid down on his bed and closed his eyes "Tomorrow no for the next week I am going to fake sick say I have the flu." He sniffled "dad will believe me." He nodded "Yea he will."

Ted frowned and prayed to god that he would be able to see Cody at school tomorrow he wanted to see him so he could apologize to him for Maryse and John Morrison's actions. He sighed and lay down after dinner and went to sleep.

The sun rose and Ted was up early and at school already and waited for Cody.

Cody awoke coughing and looked up at his dad "Daddy, I don't feel good can I stay home I think I have the flu dad" He said and looked at him and watched as his dad nodded and left and headed off to work with Cody's older brother Dustin. Cody turned onto his side and stared at the wall and closed his door after getting a bunch of junk food, sodas, soup and chicken nuggets with honey mustard to eat. He went back to his room and turned on his TV and put in a movie and closed his blinds and curtains.

Ted walked into class and only saw Evan and Miz there he sighed and went to his seat and sat down and looked down and did his work and stared off into space after he finished. He sighed and looked down at the paper Evan gave him. Pulling out his cell he then texted Cody.

_Message:_

_To: Cody_

_From: Ted_

_Time: 9:05 am_

_Cody where are you at? Are you coming back? I am sorry for what Maryse had John do._

Cody had finished off eating and everything was thrown away, he was sleeping when he got the text he looked down and sighed slowly he shook his head. He texted back

_Message:_

_To: Ted_

_From: Cody_

_Time: 9:10 am_

_No I am not coming back! Your damn friend ruined my first day and my life! I'm never coming back to your School._

Ted read it and felt his heart snap right in half. He looked down and sighed not bothering to text back. He laid his head down onto his desk and let the tears fall from his eyes. He raised his hand and left and grabbed his things and faked sick just to go home. He waited for quite some time just for someone to come and picked him up from school, yet that seemed to take forever. He looked down at his cell and looked at Cody's last text message that he received from him. Sighing he stared at it, He could not believe that he was losing his new friend Cody, then again he was losing _his _Cody and he hated it so much. Ted did not want to lose him he cared for him though he only knew him for 1 day and that would be the only time he knew Cody. Once he got home he went up stairs to his room. Virgil his dad's worker cooked Ted up some soup and went up and handed him the bowl "Mr. DiBiase Jr, what is wrong sir?" He asked and looked at him_._

"There was a new kid at our school and Maryse and John Morrison ruined his first day he said he would not be coming back for the rest of the year." He frowned ad looked at him and sighed "If my father home?" He asked and dropped his head and sipped on the soup.

Virgil shook his head "No I'm afraid he is out with your brother Mike to meet his new partner for Wrestling, he told me the guy's name is Dusty Rhodes and his other son Dustin Rhodes was with him to." He said and nodded and left the room.

Ted sighed and finished his soup and curled up into a small ball and sighed until the names finally clicked with "Cody, he has a family." Ted sat up fast and looked down at his cell and called Cody.

Grumbling Cody picked up his phone and answered it and sighed "Hello!" He asked and sighed and waited for the reply from the other end of the phone.

Sighing as he did so Ted spoke softly "Hey, Cody it is me Ted. I was wondering if you were coming to school tomorrow, I am so sorry for what Morrison did to you." He said and looked down and frowned, "I am honestly sorry he had no right to do it." He said softly and sighed "I guess Maryse is just mad I made a new friend, I am sorry I hope you forgive me Codes." He said

Shaking his head he spoke "No I'm not going to go back to school tomorrow Ted, I don't think I will ever go back and I'm sorry but I don't think I can forgive you. Goodbye Theodore" He said and hung up his cell then turned it off placing it on charge. Sighing as he laid back against the bed he closed his eyes and went to sleep for the rest of the night.

He looked down as Cody hung up. He sniffled and laid back and cried into his pillow, because of Maryse and John Morrison, he just lost someone that he cared about. That person was Cody, well he was Ted's best friend but thanks to Maryse and Jomo, Ted just lost that bet friend and it hurt him. He looked down at his puppy Riggs and sighed, "I lost my new friend buddy." He said and watched as his dog looked up at off Ted slept through out the whole night.

Cody slept through the entire night and opened his eyes seeing as it was raining pretty bad outside. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes and sighed and looked over at the Calendar on his wall and laid back down and coughed some more. Turning he faced the clock and smiled it read 9:30 am. Another day at home all alone didn't bother him. He was able to relax and think things through on if he wanted to go back or just ask his dad if he could be home schooled.

Ted was awake and back at school, he had a hoodie on that was zipped up. He pushed his wallet into his pocket and frowned and placed his phone into his hoodie pocket and listened to the teacher as she talked about what she wanted to see of them next week, Ted sighed and looked up once she called his named, he walked up to her and she handed him all of Cody's work, "take that to Evan and Miz, they are taking Cody's work to him."

Nodding Ted made his way back his seat and handed the work to Miz and Evan on the way there, he sat back down in his seat and looked down at the floor and did a few more things on his paper that he had to work on. Ted clicked his tongue and looked down more and finally got up once the bell rang for the next class. Which seemed to last the same amount of time.

Now being that it was 11:30am it was now time for Lunch, Ted was the first one to get his lunch tray and the food he wanted to eat, walking off he went and found his seat and sat alone and looked up as Miz and Evan sat next to him, "Hi guys" He said and looked at them "how are you two?" He asked.

"I guess it could get better, we just miss our new friend Cody and all, and school is so boring with out him you know." Evan said and took a bite from his cheese burger and chewed it thoughtfully then swallowed it and looked across at Ted "what about you?" He asked softly as his boyfriend Miz looked up at Ted at the same time that Evan did.

Ted shrugged and looked at them and sighed "Yea your not the only two who miss Cody I miss him too I just can't believe what John did to him that was wrong and Cody won't forgive me" He said and looked down at his tray and pushed his food around on his plate and sighed, "two days with Cody sucks." Frowning he started to think about a few things.

Meanwhile

Cody just lay in bed sipping on Orange Juice, Gatorade and water; he ate Chicken Noodle Soup, and just things that would not bug his stomach. Frowning he watched a movie and sighed '_Maybe I should have forgiven Teddy after all it was not his fault that John did that to me.' _Coming out of his thoughts Cody grabbed his cell and turned it on and waited. He finally decide to text Ted.

_Message:_

_To: Teddy_

_From: Codes_

_Time: 12:09pm_

_Hey Teddy, I'd like to say I'm sorry for the way I acted to you well treated you I've so very sorry man. I do forgive you I really do forgive. I just hope that you, Evan, and Miz will not be mad but I am not coming back My dad is bringing me tomorrow to unenroll me from school. He is taking some time off to help me get things together with being in this new place. I may get home schooled so I doubt I'll ever see you guys._

_I am sorry._

_-Codes_

Ted got the text while he was sitting on the bleachers of the school gym_, _it seemed as if Miz and Evan were following him and that was the case they also became Ted's new friend. Sighing Ted felt his phone vibrate so he pulled it out and read the text and frowned all the more. He chewed on his lip and looked down and sighed, then texted him back.

_Message:_

_To: Codes_

_From: Teddy_

_Time: 12:12pm_

_Oh man Codes I'm going to really miss you man. School will suck with out you but I understand completely, I wish I could get home schooled with you that would cool. Awe Codes Baby boy, don't say that or think that we will be able to see each other think right don't think wrong Baby Boy._

_All is well I forgive you Baby boy:]_

_-Teddy._

Ted smiled as he clicked reply finally happy that Cody had forgiven that was what made his day well the rest of his day. He turned to face his two new friends and smirked thinking, he had a good plan. On Friday which was two days from now. He would ask his dad to home school him, Cody, Evan, and Miz. He would talk to his dad first to make things clear on why he wanted to be home schooled, He knew his dad hated Maryse and John Morrison, and If Ted told him what they did he would make sure his son and his two friends would be out of that school and away from them. "Don't take Cody his work he is leaving school fore good, he just told me."

Sighing Cody looked down at his text he got from Ted and smiled faintly then closed his cell and laid back down and stared up at the ceiling and closed his eyes and relaxed some and rest before his dad came home. Waking up as his dad knocked on the door Cody sat up and rubbed his eyes and sniffled rubbing them and gathered all his school books and sighed and looked outside. Well it is still daylight out.

Evan did as Ted said and left Cody's stuff at school as the last bell rang to announce that school was finally over. Both young men got up and left and dropped off Cody's books at the office and walked out of School. Evan turned to his boyfriend "I wish that John never did that to Cody, he was such an asshole when he did that you know?" He asked and looked up at his boyfriend.

Miz nodded to him "Yea what Morrison did to him was really wrong. So yea it was horrible for what he did to him."

Evan nodded and walked home with Miz and looked up at him and smiled "Yea I know but we will still be able to see are best friend" He said and smiled and hugged his boyfriend and smiled.

Miz nodded hugging Evan and kissed his head "Baby let's get you home" He chuckled.

Evan nodded and walked to his house with Miz and exhaled and finally got there. He kissed his cheek and hugged him "see you tomorrow" He said and headed into his house and sighed.

Miz went home after that, he and Evan ended up texting for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile, back at home Cody was downstairs with dad, and brother the three men were eating dinner, Cody picked at his salad and was sighed some and looked up at his dad and raised a brow and half smiled "Dad, thanks for taking me out of the school." He said and nodded and looked down and took another bite of his salad.

Dusty looked at his son and nodded "sure thing sport" He said and smiled.

Ted was back at home working on some homework, at least he would be able to see Cody tomorrow and talk to him for a bit, or at least that is what he hoped would happen. He needed to at least hug Cody or see him before Cody finally left the school.

Cody had just finished eating dinner and walked up to his room and looked around and smirked and picked it up a bit then went into the bathroom and showered and sighed as he did so. He finished his shower 45 minutes later and got out drying off he got dressed and walked into his room and placed on a clean pair of boxers and went to his bed and laid down then stared up at the ceiling and closed his eyes some and dosed off so he could get some sleep.

What would tomorrow bring the four friends?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note**_

As for this story of Ted and Cody being in high school well it is hard to say if I will update it soon. I am to busy with my life lately just a lot of stuff going on right now with Family, I am not getting into details with it but yes. I need time off and I will be having a notebook at my side when I come up with fresh ideas on what to have for Chapter 2.

Feel free to leave your ideas and comments I don't mind just I would like some good ideas for this story.

Thank you,

The Owner


End file.
